Pretending
by jryu0620
Summary: CoG Spoilers. My take on the kiss scene between Alec and Magnus during the Alliance Rune exchange in the Accords Hall. Kind of cliche but I wanted to try it. One Shot. Malec.


**(A/N)**

**So this is little cliche and I shouldn't be working on one shots right now since I have a million things to update but I've been wanting to try my hand at this scene for a while and I couldn't focus on anything else so... here is my version of this scene.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I'm not Cassandra Clare and therefore, do not own the sassy man that is Magnus Bane nor do I own any thing from the Mortal Instrument. I use the dialogue that she wrote for CoG and yada yada. This is just my take on what she wrote. **

* * *

APOV

Alec stood on his toes, trying to see past the swarm of people. Of course the day Alex needed to find him was also the one day that Magnus was wearing discreet clothing. He fixed his belt as it shifted, mindful of the weapons dangling from it.

"Are you serious, Simon? It's really true? That's fantastic! It's wonderful!" Isabelle reached for Alec's hand. "Alec, did you hear what Simon said?"

No, he hadn't. He turned his his head ever so slightly in her direction.

"Jace isn't Valentine's son. He never was."

"So whose son is he?" Alec asked, only half paying attention. He was acutely aware of his parents, who stood a little ways away and were watching intently. He tried to pay them no attention as he scanned the crowd.

"Who cares!" Alec caught—out of the corner of his eye—Isabelle throwing her hands up before frowning. "Actually, that's a good point. Who was his father? Michael Wayland after all?"

Simon shook his head. "Stephen Herondale."

That sparked his interest, though he didn't turn. "So he was the Inquisitor's grandson. That must be why she—" He broke off, his eyes following the movements of some man. He huffed when he realized it was only a Shadowhunter.

"Why she what?" Isabelle demanded. "Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you're looking for."

"Not what," said Alec, glancing at her. "Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him if he'd be my partner in the battle. But I've no idea where he is. Have you seen him?" he asked, turning to look at Simon.

Simon shook his head. "He was up on the dais with Clary, but"—he leaned back and to the right little, trying to look where Alec had now turned his attention—"he's not now. He's probably in the crowd somewhere."

Yes. As if he couldn't see that for himself.

"Really? Are you really going to ask him to be your partner?" Isabelle asked excitedly. "It's like a cotillion, this partners business, except with killing."

"So, exactly like a cotillion," said Simon.

"Maybe I'll ask you to be my partner, Simon," Isabelle said.

Alec frowned and turned his attention—if only briefly—to his sister. "Isabelle, you don't need a partner, because you're not fighting. You're too young. And if you even think about it, I'll kill you."

He wondered briefly if Isabelle really liked Simon or if she was just messing with him. Neither, Alec realized, would particularly surprise him. Someone caught his sight and his head jerked up. "Wait—is that Magnus?"

Isabelle followed his gaze and snorted. "Alec, that's a werewolf. A girl werewolf..."

Alec stopped paying attention right around there, someone catching his eye. Why did everyone have to be wearing black? He vaguely registered that Simon had spoken.

Where was Magnus?

Alec's face lit up when he finally caught sight of him at the edge of the room. "There's Magnus."

He made a beeline towards the warlock, abandoning his sister and the vampire and pushing through the flurry of people. Magnus saw him approaching and his eyes widened, like he couldn't believe Alec was walking towards him. Dressed in a black coat, his hair pulled back, and completely absent of his normal flamboyancy, Alec almost didn't recognize him.

"Hi," Alec said with when he finally reached Magnus. His heart was beating fast in his chest, aware of the implications of his actions. He felt almost numb but, at the same time, felt giddy. It was an odd sort of high.

Magnus blinked and pulled him slightly aside. "What are you doing? Your parents—"

He glanced towards where his parents had been and Alec followed his gaze, risking a quick glance. They were watching, a bit perplexed. His heart rate picked up and he took a breath, hoping to steady his nerves.

"It's fine," Alec said, trying hard to keep his voice nonchalant. Magnus looked at him, surprised yet again. Alec turned to Magnus, less sure of himself now. His chest felt tight, nervous, compressing his heart. He felt lightheaded. "I was um... I wanted to know if you had a partner yet."

Magnus shook his head, his lips curving into a small smile. "No."

"Did you want to—" Magnus cut him off, thrusting his hand out. Alec smiled at him before taking his stele out. "This might sting."

"Yes," Magnus said, the smiles still in place, "I know."

His head angled towards the floor and hair falling into his eyes, Alec took Magnus's hand into his. Magnus stood stoically as the stele touched his skin. Alec's hand shook ever so slightly and he tried his best to steady it.

"There," he said when he pulled away. His voice cracked a little and he cleared his throat. Magnus held up his hand, appraising the rune, then he held his hand out with a little flourish. Alec stared at him blankly. What? Was he asking him to take his hand?

Magnus sighed. "I need to draw the other half."

"Oh," Alec said. "Right."

He gave the stele to Magnus, glancing back at his parents, who were still watching. Alec swallowed. Then he looked at Magnus, who'd just taken the stele out of his hands.

He remembered in a flash when Magnus had told him he loved him. How infuriated he'd been with him—because he thought Alec loved Jace, because he thought he didn't love him. He remembered Jace and his smirk when he'd harshly asked Alec to kiss him and how horrified he'd felt. Then, he thought of Magnus and kissing him, how right it felt. How he longed to shout from the rooftops that they were together.

Was he going to do this right now?

Alec steeled his nerves and grabbed Magnus's arm, pulled him a little closer. Magnus stumbled a bit at the sudden movement.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked, his eyes meeting Alec's. His pupils, normally cat-like in vertical slits, were dialted. Whether from fear or excitement or both, Alec didn't know.

"I'm tired of pretending," Alec said. And he was tired. Tired of pretending to be normal. Tired of pretending that he was straight, that he wasn't in a relationship with a warlock. Tired of pretending he wasn't in love. Alec tugged Magnus towards him, one hand behind his neck and the other on his forearm. He pressed his lips against the—now—frozen warlock's and wound his arm around his waist. The hand that was behind his neck inched up towards his hair.

Whispers erupted around them almost louder than shouting would have been.

"—with a Downworlder—"

"—the Lightwood's son—"

Magnus stood stock still for a moment longer before he relaxed and gripped Alec's shoulder tightly. Magnus's other hand pressed into his waist, the stele fisted in his hand.

It was a chaste kiss right until the end when they both pulled away just slightly for air, their mouths barely leaving each other, before they brought their lips back together and—for just a second—kissed as they would in private, passionate and intense. Alec pulled away then. He wasn't about to full on make out with Magnus in front of the all these people.

He kept his hands where they were and Magnus didn't move. The whispers weren't whispers anymore. They were loud and seemed to swirl around Alec's head, pressing on his ears and weighing on his shoulders.

"—with a _warlock_—"

"—What an embarrassment—"

"—disgusting—"

Alec was sure his parents were among those around him, calling him a disgrace or perhaps faint with shame, disbelief, or something of the sort. He didn't dare look to see if he was right. He didn't look at anyone else, in fact. He kept his eyes locked on Magnus's.

"What was that?" Magnus muttered. He was smiling widely and it lit up his whole face. His eyes shone and Alec forgot about the people all around them. Looking at Magnus, the warlock whom he loves so dearly, he regretted not doing this before. He couldn't imagine, in this moment, being ashamed for even a second of this magnificent man. Alec smiled back at him.

"I told you," he said. "I'm tired of pretending."


End file.
